potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki
SwissGuard.jpg|The Swiss Guard FRANCISBRIGADE|The Francis Brigade British Flag.jpg|The British Empire! SPAIN TODAY.png|Map of The World Welcome to The POTCO United Nations Wiki The POTCO United Nations Wiki is a POTCO-RP based Wiki which consists of all nations within POTCO RP. This Wiki is open to people of all nationalities as long as they oblige by the rules. However, you may not post pages without the approval of one of the three administrators, Paradox Overlord, Isabella V Clemente, or Lord Hector Wildhayes. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message one of these three administrators. 'Rules' A.) General rules 1.) Profanity is not allowed. Using it will earn you a strike, and potentially a ban. 2.) Arguments must be kept under control and users are expected to self govern themeselves when participating in heated debates. If they are unable to do so, administrators will intervene. 3.) Pages cannot be made without the consent and approval of an administrator. 4.) Discrimination against any particular user, group, country, race, creed, or religion is strictly prohibited. Doing so will earn you an immediate ban. 5.) Vandalism of any type will result in an immediate ban. 6.) Do not excessively preach any type of religion. 7.) Do not create useless blogs. All blogs that are created must pertain to this Wiki. 8.) Do not create promotion, ban, or unban requests. All of these requests must be sent to the message wall of an administrator. 9.) Do not call other users any type of ofensive name that may instigate an argument. 10.) Be honest with yourself, administrators and fellow users. 11.) Do not post blogs with SvS or PvP results without the consent and approval of an administrator. 12.) Do not edit pages without the consent and approval of the original page's creator. 13.) Do not attempt to use "Foreign false RP policies" on this Wiki. Users like "Gamer" have done this in the past, and were fairly tried and banned for doing so. 14.) Each Nation is responsible for keeping all of their pages organized. When a new page is created, it must be added to that nations "Category page" so that users of The Wiki will be able to easily navigate from page to page whenever they may need to do so. B.) Forum Rules 1.) Post discussions only within your nation's forum board. 2.) Do not spam the forum boards or randomly give everything "Kudos". This will result in a strike from your Forum leader, and potentially a ban from your Nation's Forum board. 3.) You are allowed to debate amongst your fellow countrymen on the Forum boards, but when doing so, do not use profanity, do not call anyone names, do not make racist, or prejudice remarks, and do not argue with your forum leader to the extent where it is just downright disrespectul and out of line. 4.) When posting discussions on your board, they must be relevant to both the nation, and the wiki. Nations included on The POTCO United Nations Wiki *Spain - King Phillipe V Clemente/Paradox Overlord *Great Britain - King George II/John Breasly *Romania - King Albert Spark/Albert Spark *Portugal - Duchess Grace Redskull/Grace Redskull *France - King Phillipe V Clemente/Paradox Overlord *Russia - Duke Jack Darksteel/Jack Darksteel *Sweden - Duke Jack Darksteel/Jack Darksteel *Naples - Duchess Jade Stormfury/Jade Stormfury *Sicily - Prince Ben Squidskull/Viceroy Ben Squidskull *The Ottoman Providences - Hannibal Clemente/Hawkeye *The Papal States - Pope Clemente IV/Lord Hector Wildhayes *Switzerland - King Tylar Kroshbon/Tyler Crossbones (Note that any nation may join this wiki if they are given approval by an administrator. In the future, we look forward to including Britain on this Wiki and ending the need for people to document POTCO events on The PPW; a Wiki led by inactive children that hold absolutely no power in RP whatsoever.) 'Things to do' 1.) Create a page! 2.) Start a conversation, and make a new friend in the 3.) Post a discussion on your nation's Forum Board 4.) Edit your userpage or talkpage. 5.) Share your opinion on a page or blog post. 6.) Upload a photo or video for your friends to see. 7.) Congratulate a friend on a recent accomplishment, or nominate one for a promotion on the Wiki. 8.) Post a blog or page sharing news about current RP events. 9.) Help clean up pages by improving grammar, format, spelling, and punctuation. 10.) Suggest new ideas to help improve the wiki.